Harden My Heart:Re-write
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: We just moved to Santa Carla, to start a fresh new start. First night there, I was met with bright blue eyes, and a goofy smile. It was love at first sight. Michael gets jealous, then causes trouble, also he joins with the Surf Nazi's. Finally, Sam come's out the closet.
1. Chapter 1

**Harden My Heart re-write**

 **I like to thank everybody for your help. I'm re-writing this story to improve my spelling and grammar. If I still make some mistakes** **PLEASE** **let me know, I be thankfull :) Also, if you guys have any ideas, I would love to hear them.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own The Lost Boys only, Ellie, Ruby and Sophie. Hope you enjoy :)**

Sitting in the back seat of the car was a pain, I mean a pain in my bum. We were driving, for four hours, leaving my old life back in Phoenix, and starting a new life in Santa Carla.

My adoptive mother Lucy was driving. She had strewberry blond hair, styled into a pixie hair cut. Lucy's eye's are dark blue, also an tanned creamed skin. The think I loved about Lucy was, she is always bright, always smiling, lighting up our day. Till the day she caught my adoptive father John, was with another woman. It had to be Linda from next door, which she has a son the same age as Sam and a loving husband. It broke Lucy's heart, and torn our family apart.

Lucy has two son's, youngest Sam, at the age of fourteen, and the middle child, Michael, at the age of eighteen.

Sam had mousy blond hair and blue eyes. His obsession is, that he collects comic books. He reads Superman, but he has also been looking for Batman number fourteen. He also has a dog called Nanook, who follows him where ever he goes.

Michael well, that's a different story. When we were kids, me and Michael was close, but after the divorce, he changed into a different person. He went cold towards me and Sam, he looked at us, as in "weak", sometimes it scares me. Michael has brown curly hair, and brown eyes, sometimes when he is angry they look black.

I'm very happy that me and Sam are still close.

About me, my name is Ellie. I have long blond hair, and dark green eyes. I love anything Rock "N" Roll, my favourite artist is David Bowie. Also, I'm not into comic books, but I love to read horror novel's.

As we were close to Santa Carla, I could smell the ocean air. It made my eye's water a little, that I am not use to the smell. I closed my eye's, relaxing to the breeze blew onto my skin, cooling me down. Then I was disturbed, by the sound of the radio switching stations.

"Sam, I like that song" Lucy said.

"Keep going mom" I replied.

"Oh, how about this" Lucy said.

I think she was joking with the classical music.

"Keep going" Michael mumbled.

"This pretty jam's" Sam butted in.

"Bad taste in music, kids" Lucy said.

We all laughed.

"Keep goinggg" I sang.

"Hold on, this is from my year..." Lucy said.

We were waiting for her to sing.

"...Grooving on a sunday afternoon" Lucy sang.

"Keep going" We all said.

We all laughed, part from Michael.

"Were almost there" Lucy said.

"YAY" That was my replie.

"What's that smell" Sam replied.

"Oh, that's the ocean air" Lucy replied and inhaling the salty small.

"Smells like someone died, also smell's like after when Ellie is finnished out the bathroom" Sam joked.

They all laughed.

"You little shit" I snapped.

"It's true. Isn't it mom" Sam wined.

"True" Lucy agreed.

I crossed my arm's over my chest. I wasn't going to speak to them.

"Sam, don't tease your sister, you know she is close to her period" Lucy joked.

"Mom" I wined.

They all laughed.

We came to a sign saying "Welcome to Santa Carla" I was happy we were finally here.

"Yay, we finally here" I said.

I turned to look at back of the sign and my eyes widened. It said at back of the sign in red spray paint "Murder Capital Of The World"

"You're shitting me" Sam sounded scared.

"Sam, language" Lucy snapped.

"It's english" I joked.

"Gas" Lucy said.

"What" I replied.

"We need gas for the car"Lucy replied.

"Can we stretch our legs" Sam asked.

"Sure. But don't go to far" Lucy warned.

We got out the car, and I walked around stretching my legs, and rubbing my numb behind. I looked at the "strange people". Women walking around in nothing, but their bakini's, men wearing big thick leather jackets.

"How can they wear something that think, in this heat" I thought.

"Mom, there's an amusment park across the beach" Sam said.

"That's the boardwalk" Mam replied. She sounded tired.

"Sam, can you tell those kids to get something to eat" Lucy asked.

She passed Sam some money out of her purse. I looked to where they was looking, and I saw two kids, a boy and a girl, looking threw a bin for food.

"That was kind of you" I said.

"A mother's gotta do, what a mother's gotta do" Lucy said.

We hugged and she let out a big sigh.

"Okay kids, let's go to dad's" Lucy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was thinking. Do you guys know what the Widow Johnson bread of dog is what Gram pa stuffs. If so please tell me :)**

 **Gran pa's house**

Lucy drove for an extra mile or two, she also said, that gran pa's house isn't that far away. By the looks of it, we were pretty far out.

We drove down a dirty, dusty road, that I had to put my window up because I was inhaling the dust making me cough. I looked at my surroundings, and we were in the middle of nowhere.

We stepped out of the car, slamming the car door shut behind us. I looked around, this is a pretty weird place, I thought we would be living in a pretty little cottage surrounded by flowers, instead the house looks like a bombs-hit-it. The house was wooden, and old looking. The place needed some work. I also noticed stuffed animals, I raised my eye brows, looking at a carved bear drinking a bottle of beer.

There were cloths hanging on the washing line, what looked like they have been there for a good couple of days. I could hear wind chimes, making a tune everytime a breeze blew. The only thing what looked nice, was the big field, with three beautiful horses.

"Look's like he is dead" Michael say's to Lucy.

"No. He's just a deep sleeper" Lucy replied and checks her fathers head.

"If he is dead, can we move back to Phoenix" Sam asked.

I walked behind Sam, tapped him on back of the head.

"Ouch, what was that for" Sam wined.

"For not comforting mom" I whispered into Sam's ear.

All of a sudden, gram pa pops his head up.

"Playing dead. From what I hear, I'm doing a great job of it too." Gram pa laughs and cuddles his daughter, who was kneeling beside him.

"Dad. Oh,dad" Lucy says happily.

* * *

As we walked in, the place needed bigger window's to let in some light. Inside the house, was worse than outside. There were different shapes and size's of antler's hanging on every wall, also there were three dear heads in a row leading into the kitchen. I looked at the small table in the corner of the room and noticed pictures. The picture's were some of Lucy as a teenager, there was some of me, Sam and Michael as kids. I felt a tear in my eyes, there was picture's of gram pa's wedding and his prom. I missed Gran'ma loads. I missed her lavender perfume, also I missed her cuddles. I remember walking into the kitchen, while she baked fresh muffin's and cookies. I smiled at the good memories what we had here.

"This is a pretty cool place" Michael say's to Sam.

"For the Texas Chainsaw massacre" Sam replies back to Michael.

I laugh at his child, like behaviour.

I followed them into the kitchen, I put my box on the small round table. Sam puts his box next to the pots and pans. I watch Michael lifting his weights.

"Ellie, do you see a TV, I don't see a TV Mike" Sam complains.

"You don't need a TV Sam, plus you have your comic's" I replied.

"Ellie. Do you know what it means where there is no TV." Sam asks.

I shake my head.

"No MTV" That was Sam's replie.

I roll my eyes at him.

"You do not need a TV, do what I do. Listen to the stereo" I replied.

"That's no good. I like music with pictures" Sam whines.

I groan in frustration.

"Guy's we flat broke" Michael snaps.

I forgot he was here.

Me and Sam jumped at his suddern madness. It's like he has bipoler, okay one minute, then next he is angry.

Michael drops the weight, it slams to the ground. We wince at the noise.

An hour passed, moving boxes after boxes. Suitcase after suitcase, back and forth, back and forth, up and down, up and down the stairs. We were all tired and decided to take a little brake, by getting a glass of cold water and make our selves a peanut butter, jelly sandwich.

Following Sam , into his bedroom. Instead of sorting out his cloths like someone would, he started with his comic books, putting them in order.

"Oh, no I don't think so." Michael shouts.

Bursting into Sam's bedroom, without knocking.

"Mike this is my room" Sam said.

I was worried that Sam was going to get hit.

"No. This is my room" Michael shouts in Sam's face.

I wince.

"No way, or high way, bud" Sam shouts back.

I wanted to laugh at Sam. He was so cute when he tries to stand up for him self.

"Okay...I flip you for it" Michael whispers to Sam.

"Okay" Sam whispers back.

Michael grabs Sam, and flips him upside down. Sam bites Michael on the leg, and drops Sam on his head. Michael yelped like a little girl.

"Ellie. Run" Sam shouts.

We run down stairs, while Michael jumps over the stairs banister.

"Mom. Can you please give us an helping hand" Sam begs.

"Soon" That was her answer.

We run towards a set of sliding doors to escape Michael, we stop dead in our tack's when we see what's behind the closed doors. In the room, dead, stuffed animals all over the place. I shuddered. There were animal fur in some sort of chemical water. I looked to the ceiling and saw stuffed animals hanging, there were beavers, owls and birds. On the table was a finnished dog, I think it was a stuffed Pomeranian, in gold writing on the wood, said the name "Sandy".

"Talk about the Texas chainsaw massacre." Michael joked.

Sam gulped, and I tried not to laugh, gran pa was nuts. We all jumped when we heared Gran pa's voice.

"Rules. We got some rules around here"

"The second shelf is mine, that's where I keep my root beer and my double, thick oreo biscuits. Nobody touches the second shelf, but me." Gran pa keeps on talling us this list of rules. Some are even bonkers. I was not paying attention that much, I was to busy looking out the window, at these strange looking plants in the green house. Mickael pretends to smoke, I roll my eyes, while Sam laughs.

"Gran'pa. Is it true, we have just move to the murder capital of the world" Michael asked.

"We have some pretty bad elements around here" He replied.

What does that mean?

"Are you serious" Sam asked.

He sounded worried.

"You are joking...right" I asked.

"If all the corpses are to be buried around here at once, we have one population problem." He replies.

"Great dad" Lucy replies walking into the room.

Walking over to gran pa's little workshop of horrors, he starts talking again, then looks at us.

"Another rule"

We all moan.

"When the mail man brings the TV guide on Wednesdays. Usually the corner is curled up a little at the ends. you be tempted to rip it of...DON'T. I don't like that, you will ruin the cover. Now stay out of here" Gran pa snapps.

Gran pa was about to shit the doors till Sam stops him.

"You have a TV" He asked.

Hoping to get his hopes up.

"No. I like to read the TV guide, read the TV guide you don't need a TV."

With that Gran pa closes his door and were stood there, thinking what are we going to do for the summer break.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in my bedroom, the music on high volume, listening to Guns N Roses, welcome to the jungle. I danced around to the beat, swaying my hips side to side, head banging at the same time, my hair flying all over the place.

Dancing in a small room, wasn't a good idea. I kept on tripping over the boxes, then landing on my bum. I needed to do something than "pack" my stuff away.

A knock at my door, broke my dancing mood. I hated to be disturbed when my music was playing. I groaned and then rolled my eyes. I opened the door and Sam was in the door way.

"Ordered pizza. Mom can't be bothered to cook. She said she is to tired" Sam said.

"Okay. I be down in a little bit" I replied.

* * *

After we ate our pizza, we helped Lucy with the dishes. Lucy was washing, Michael drying and I was putting them back in the cupboard.

"We have to sort out a school, for you and Sam" Lucy spoke gently to Michael.

I watched Michael's face harden. I backed away from him, it was like he was going to rip Lucy's head off.

"I'm not going to school." Michael snapped at Lucy.

"Yes you are. Don't talk to me with that attitude" Lucy snapped back, pointing her finger at him.

"I'm not going to school. I'm going to look for a job" Michael snapped.

He was like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode.

Michael looked at his mother with so much hate. He then looked at me, I gulped. Stepping back from my brother. He threw the tea-towel on the table, and nudged my shoulder.

There was an awkward silence, till Sam turned the stereo on load, playing Lou Gramm - Lost in the shadows. Sam came into the kitchen dancing silly, dragging me along to dance with him.

"Sam, my ears" Lucy whined.

"Come'on mom, let's boogie" I cheered while Lucy started to dance.

We danced around the kitchen, what felt like hours. We turned around in circles, moving our bodies to the beat of the song.

"I don't know kids...I'm too old for this" Lucy said. Trying to catch her breath.

"Old never" I replied.

I had an idea.

"Let's go to the boardwalk."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you guys are thinking, where are the Lost Boys. Don't worry they will be in the next chapter :) Please tell me what you think so far.**

* * *

I was bouncing my way up the stairs, to my small bedroom. I couldn't wait to go to the board walk. I was so exited, that I was going for the first time in my life.

I checked my cupboard to see if I had anything good to wear, I didn't want to look plain, or like everybody else, I wanted to look different. I scanned my cloths, smiling that I found something prefect. A purple jacket, with high shoulder pads, glitter covering all my jacket. The jacket had chains sown to the shoulders and at frot pockets, also I stuck different of bagdes and patches on my sleeves and back, also the neck coller. The jacket had safety pink running along the front, instead of buttons and and a zip.

I found my black Bon Jovi, of the shoulder t-shirt and a pair of white leopard print trausers.

I went into the bathroom, ran the water for my shower. I quickly brushed my teeth, then rinsing my mouth with mint mouthwash. Taking my dirty cloths of, I quickly washed my hair and body.

About twenty minutes of been in the shower, I dryed and put on my choice of outfit. Tipping my head upside down, To dry my hair with Lucy's hair dryer, then applying glitter hair spray and normal hair spray to create volume. Searching threw my draw's, I popped an black head band around my hair, going for the rock chick look.

Applying light shimmer pink eye-shadow, and thick black eye-liner to my eyelids. I also, applyed thick black glitter masscara to my eyelashed to make my eyes pop out more. A tiny amount of very light pink of lipgloss. Looking at my self in the mirror, I was happy with what I saw. All I needed now was to put on my knee-high boots, then grab my money.

Making my way down the stairs, humming to Don't fear the reaper. I thought Sam and Lucy would be ready by now. Lucy was going to the board walk looking for a job, so I guess she has got to look good. Sam well, he is like a girl all together, spending time on his cloths, then spending more time on his hair-doo.

I waited by the front door, in the hall way. Michael came upto me and pushed me into the wall.

"You're taking me to the board walk" He snapped.

"I don't have to do anything" I shot back.

"You better do what I tell you...Or someone is going to get hurt" He whispered.

He gripped my arm, I winced in pain.

"How am I supposed to take you huh, Fly" I said then raising my eyebrows.

I wanted to be strong, and stand up to all my bullies, not cower away from them.

Big mistake. Michael grabbed me by my thraot. Squeezing on my wind-pipe, making my eyes water, as I struggle to breath.

"Mike. Let Ellie go." Sam shouted at Michael.

My hero.

"You stay out of this, or you're gonna be dead by tomorrow" Michael threatened Sam.

Sam gulped, then started shaking in fear. Michael is not joking. He beat us black and blue, making sure he naver marks our face.

"Ready Kids" Lucy shouted.

Michael released his grip on my throat. I started coughing, trying to catch my breath. I wiped my eyes, what had been watering.

"Keep your fucking mouths shut. Do you both hear me" He whispered in a threatening tone.

We both nodded, then follow Lucy to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Paul**

The sun had gone down. I slowly opened my eyes, after a very long day of slumber.

I looked around the sleeping area, and noticed I was the last one to wake up, knowing David would be pissed for two reasons.

First: He would try and get that little bitch to feed. It's been over a year since we have turned Star, David is getting worried that she is going to go into blood lust or, she will expose us all. Max had told us if Star doesn't make her kill soon, we will have to remove her.

Second: I'm always the last one to wake up. Max complains that I shouldn't play with my food, it's to much of a risk, also he complains how much weed I smoke. Let's face it, I like to sleep in longer to look good, I'm a good looking guy, I have to look good for the chicks right. Plus I like to smoke my weed, it's like it's not going to hurt or damage me. Whilse I make my kill I take the weed, it's not like i'm wasting my money where I can get it for free, plus getting stoned while you kill, it's fun.

There's a problem what I have been having latley. I can not lure my chicks in like I used to, ever since I started having these dreams. In the dream, I see a blond haired girl, with dark green eyes. She is a very pretty little thing. In the dream, she is holding out her hand to me, calling my name to save her. By the time I reach out for her she vanishes before my eyes. Her eye's hold so much emotion, this girl is very easy to read. She is sad, like she is missing somone, to hold and protect her.

But this time my dream changed, when I reach for her hand she takes it. Her face lights up, and her eyes shine bright. I feel happy, like a part of me is whole, and there is more light in my life, with her in it. It's like she is the light side of my soul.

Max said, she is my soul mate, my other half, my light in my dark. When we dream of our mates, it repeats it self. Only when the dream changes, she is very close. David said, she might be another Star. But I feel she is going to be different.

I jump down from the pole, landing on my feet. Lighting a smoke, I make my way into the main area of the cave. David is sitting on his throne, Dwayne is reading to Laddie and Marko is patting one of his pigeons.

"About time" David said.

He stood up, lighting another cigarette.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up." I asked.

They all laughed.

Marko walked up to me, patted my shoulder and smirked.

"Well since your the last one up, you can buy chinese, and collect it." Marko said.

"You are joking right." I asked.

"No. I hope you learned your lesson." David said. Then he smirked at me.

I just nodded my head, I couldn't be asked to argue.

"Okay. Let's go" David shouted.

"What's the rush" I asked.

"You know david. He want's to see that girl again. You know the one who keeps checking him out." Dwayne spoke up.

"Dwayne...Your right." David said.

"She won't turn" Star said.

David spun around and grabbed her by her throat.

"She is my mate. So stay out of this." He shouted in Star's face.

We all whooped, cheered making our way to our bikes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Paul**

We drove threw the forest, passing hudson bluff. Swaying in and out, cutting across from each other, nearly riding into each other.

We screamed, howled loud enough to let people know we were coming. People moved out of our way, we teased them by thinking we were going to run them over. To laugh and mock people in fear, hearing the beating of their hearts speed up.

We parked our bikes in our usual spot. Men looked at us in fear, women oozed at us with lust in their eyes.

Star got of David's bike, looking at him with hatred. She grabbed Laddie by the arm, pulling him towards the concert.

"She better not hurt him." Dwayne snapped.

David chuckled. "Now, now Dwayne. That's wrong how you speak of your sister in that manner." David mocked Max's voice.

We all burst out laughing.

We looked around for an easy food. Nothing met my eye. Then I felt a tug on my chest. I smelled the air, the most amazing smell, of spiced apple's invaded my nose. It was coming from the concert.

"Do you smell that" I asked.

They all looked at me, then nodded their heads. Was their mate's here too?

"I'm going to the beach." David said.

"I'm heading towards the concert" Marko said.

I raised my eye brows.

"What." Marko snapped.

"Nothing. Chill out bud." I snapped back.

"I don't have to go far." Dwayne said.

We followed his gaze, towards a red haired girl. With that we went our separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know some chapter's have been short. But this is an long chapter for you :) I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think it's kind of cheesy ;)**

* * *

 **Ellie**

As we pulled up on to the board walk, it was full of life. We spent twenty minuets looking for a parking area. I noticed this morning, during the day, it was filled with friendly faces. Family's and children walking around, keeping safe from danger. Elderly people, sitting out side the coffee shop, some sitting on the bench facing the ocean.

I knew then, night time wasn't a place for children. Everything screamed danger. Punks, goths and runnaways getting into fight's, stealing from shops. There were more security guards on every corner, trying to do there job to keep the board walk family friendly and safe. The amount of people with neon hair, funky hair styles, many teenagers with half price tattoos and peircings.

I was amazed by the board walk. The lights were brilliant, very bright making my eye's water, the different light colours, lighting up the sky, like a big disco ball. There were different types of music playing for each ride, making my ears ring, how loud the speakers were, that didn't bother me one big, I was happy to be here. Then the smell of freshly made dounuts filled my nose, making my belly grumble. I had to buy one.

The one think what caught my eye, is how people dressed. I thought I would stick out like a saw-thumb. But I fitted in just fine. I noticed men were winking at me, and smiling at me when they walked passed. Then they looked at Sam, raising an eye brow, some people were giving him weird looks, well that was Sam's fashion scence. People noticed how strange he dressed, but at least it was different.

"I'm going to look for a job. Meet me back here for eleven. Okay." Lucy asked.

"Okay." We all said at the same time.

"I mean it. Stay together" She warned pointing her finger at us.

First I brought me and Sam a Jam dounut. We walked around the board walk, checking out all the different types of rides and shops. I wanted to go on the rollercoaster, but I'm to scared of height's.

As we walked further down the board walk, I could hear loud rock music. As closer we got, the more I could feel my hyper mood setting in. I looked to the stage, my eyes nearly popped out of their socets. Tim Cappello. Tim Cappello was performing on stage, the concert was free. I'm not going to miss this.

The crowd was huge. Loud screams and laughter filled my ears. I wanted in on the fun. I was in the mood to dance.

Pulling Sam, into the crowd. We stopped near a big bonfire. The heat warmed my body up, living near the ocean it could get nippy on night times. I screamed when my favourite song started to play "I still believe."

 **Paul**

Me and Marko stood watching the concert, well looking for our meal. I could smell blood all around me, making my thraot burn. I had to keep my self under control, not to attack the nearest person. Then I saw her. My fangs ached, wanting to taste her in every way. Her scent of spiced apples were calling me to take her as mine, then and there.

"Paul" Marko grabbed my arm.

"What." I snapped.

"Him." He replied.

"Who." I replied.

Marko pointed to a younge lad, who was dancing with my mate.

"I'm going to kill him." I was angry.

"He's my mate." Marko whispered.

"You're...mate...male" I asked.

Marko nodded.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. So I burst out laughing in Marko's face. He shook his head. I mind linked David and Dwayne.

"Marko is gay."

I could hear there laughter in my head. Then Marko punched me in my arm, that was it, we had a brother play fight.

 **Ellie**

I was dancing with Sam, having the time of our lives. Dancing like idiots, laughing at each other. Sam was swaying his hip's like a woman. I cocked my head to a side, "Is my brother gay" I thought.

I looked at Michael, he was stairing at someone. I followed his gaze, he was looking at a pretty women. She had big curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked to be a gypsy, her top was white, with tiny silver beeds, her long peach coloured dress hit the floor, with many more beeds. I noticed she didn't have any heel's on. Were her feet cold, was she cold. Then I noticed she was dancing with a little boy, he was so adorable, he looked at me and waved his hand, I waved back and he smiled. He is so cute.

Sam waves his hand in front of Michael's face. He spun round and pushed Sam to the floor. I got knocked into a group of rockers. I said sorry, they nodded their heads and smiled, then going back to what they was doing. Michael looked at me, I backed away a little, and my eye's landed on the floor, like I was submitting to him. Then Michael walked away.

When the music stopped, I could hear laughter. Someone sounded like they was having a good time, or, he had to much to drink. I looked to where the laughing was coming from. There was a tall lad, with his back turned to me, he had the hair style called bed-head. One thing I liked was his dress scence, kind of like mine, but he looked to pull it of better than me.

He kept on laughing at his friend, who had a cool patched jacket, and long curly hair. He had a heart shaped face, like a baby, showing innocents. His friend kept on laughing and the curly haired boy, did not look amused. The curly haired boy looked at me, then his eyes wondered to Sam, then his body. The boy looked at me again, winked and smiled. I laughed. He smiled and covered his mouth with his gloved hand.

"Had someone got a crush on my little brother. That so cute" I thought.

 **Paul**

I was laughing at Marko, I couldn't stop laughing at all. Marko did not look highly amused at all. His face said it all, I was going to get it later. The music stopped, and the crowd was dying down.

I looked to Marko, he was smiling at someone. I looked to where he was looking, he was looking at the boy, then I looked to the girl. When our eye's met, Bang. It was like time had stopped. My blue eye's met her dark green one's. Her eye's showed so many emotions, scared, sad, lonley, wanted, loved. I could give her love. I would give her anything, just to be with her.

She looked like a rock goddess, we had very similer dress style, which I liked, she could wear my cloths, the thought of her been in my over sized t-shirts showing her legs made me want to pounce. God I had to clear my head, David and Dwayne would go threw my thoughts.

"All ready did" David mind linked me.

I felt like we were already perfect for each other. Do we have the same taste in music? I hope so, we both can rock out listening to my rock box making love. Do I love her, I think I do. I know it sounds strange, but us vampire's are very different to humans. Human's take long to love, us vampire's know by looking at them.

"I'm going to kill him." Marko snapped. Making me jump.

"Who." I asked in confusion.

"The lad who was drooling over Star. He pushed my mate, then looked like he was about to kick the shit out of your's." Marko whispered.

When he said that, I saw red. The thought of someone hurting her, I wanted to kill them. No one is ever gonna hurt my mate again.

"Paul. Marko. We have a problem. George and Fred the security gurads are causing problems. They just pulled out mates away from us." David mind linked us.

"Okay dude. We be two tops." I replied.

As I was abou to leave, I looked one last time to my mate. All of a sudden she looked sad that I was leaving.

 **Ellie**

I looked around, to search if anybody would be willing to help, guess not, people just stopped and stared. Sam cut both of his elbows, when Michael lost his temper. There were bits of glass from glass bottles, what has been smashed on the floor. I kept on looking, I stopped breathing.

The most crystal blue eyes, locked on to mine. They were beautiful, I couldn't pull my eye's away from his. I could stare into them, what felt like forever. Then I realized it was the rocker lad, who was laughing at his friend. He had an modleing face, his goofy grin made me forget everything, even Michael. It was like he was taking away my trouble and worries. God he was, gorgeouse. Then he smiled, then winked at me. If I was stood up, my legs would go weak. I smiled back, shit, hope it wasn't my cheesy smiles. He laughed, then tapped on his knees with his hands, like a music beat.

Then I noticed his face, go from happy, then to sad. He moved out threw the crowd, he gave me one last look, then he winked at me again.

In a short space of time, I felt lonely, empty with out him near me. I know it sounds stupid, but it's like i've seen him before, like in a dream what I can not no longer remember. Why was I feeling this? Was it love? Was I in love with a boy who had no name. Do you know what, yes i'm in love, for the first time in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**I like to thank everyone for their lovely comments. This is part one of this chapter, it will continue till they meet Paul and Marko. I hope you like.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

I woke up as the sunlight hit my face. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, to help me go back to sleep, or relax more. I turned over to face the wall, only to roll my face into something. Opening my eyes, all I saw was Ruby's feet relaxing on my pillow.

"Ruby. Move your big toe." I mumbled.

"You move your fat bum then. Because I was pushed to the wall all night, with the size of it." Ruby mumbled back.

"You're bum is bigger than mine." I mumbled back.

 _Smack_

I shot up and saw Ruby smirking. She has a pillow in her left hand, ready to hit me over the head again.

 _Smack_

I hit ruby in the face with my pillow. I burst out laughing,

"Morning sunshine." I shouted.

After our little pillow fight. I waited for Ruby to finnish in the bathroom. I was reading Dorian Grey. Ruby came out wearing green shorts and a white tank top. I rushed in. Scrubbed my body and brushed my teeth. After my shower I changed into black shorts, with a bakini underneath a white top.

We went into the kitchen. We made ourselves a pot of coffee, and made our selves bakon and eggs. We chatted about old times, then Ruby asked me something.

"Ellie. What are you doing tonight."

"Nothing planned. Why." I replied, cocking my eyebrow.

"Well...While I was at the board walk before we met. There was this lad..."

"You met someone. I'm so ha..." I was cut off.

"No Ellie shhh. Well he walked to me, then stood across. I thought he was going to talk to me, but then he never said a thing." Ruby said.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. He walked over to you, making eye contact, but never made an convasation." I asked.

Ruby nodded her head.

"See...I wanted to go back to the board walk to night, to see if he is there. Also to see if he will talk to me." Ruby explained.

"Okay" Was all I could say.

"But. I want you to come with me. You know, if he is strange, I will feel more safer with you there." Ruby begged.

"Of course, what are sister's for." I said.

We both hugged each other.

"The weird think is...That I felt like a connection with him. Like I have known him before. He is hypnotic and attractive." Ruby said.

"What does he look like." I asked.

"Tall. Long black hair, very cole like eyes. Oh yea, No t-shirt. Smexy or what." Ruby asked.

"He sounds okay. But I seen the most amazing rocker last night." I said.

"Oh,oh tell me more." Ruby asked with exitment.

"Well we was at the concert. Michael hurt Sam again. And I was looking around for help and my eyes met these blue ones. He has a goofy smile, big Twisted sister hair..." I was cut off.

"Sounds like, love at first sight." Ruby said

"Yes..."

"Oh you lovvveee himmm." Ruby teased.

"No I don't..." I swear my face was beat red.

"Can't lie. You're eye brow twitches when you lie. Plus your blushing" Ruby joked.

"Okay. May have a little crush." I addmitted.

"I'm happy for you" Ruby whispered.

"I'm happy for you too." We hugged each other again.

"Is Sammy okay."

"You seen him last night. He's is fine. Just keep clear from Mike okay." I asked.

"Okay."

We both jumped when said shouted in the kitchen.

"Ellie. Ruby. You busy." Sam asked.

"No." We both said.

"Want to go to the board walk. There was this comic shop I wanna check out. wanna come with." Sam asked us.

 _"Better than stay home with Michael" I thought._

Okay" I said.

* * *

 **Board walk**

The breeze cooled our over heated skin. The sun was at it's highest and hottest. Me and Ruby was on our second bottle of water, Sam still had his bottle of Tango, bet it is warm and flat.

We had our sunglasses on, and the sun was still hurting our eyes, making them water. There were more beach fan's, family's checking out the rides and shops, people queuing up for ice cream. It was more clamer and safer, than night.

We stopped outside a shop, that looked like a run-down bakery. The painted needed a new lick of paint, the colour was awful yellow/brown. The sign on top of the door was unreadable.

We walked in, first we saw was a rows of comics. In the corner of the counter was a sleep in the shop, they looked stoned out of their faces, ex hippies.

"I can't find batman number 14." Sam whispered.

Ruby looked around the shop, but no one was around.

"Ask the people behind the counter." Ruby surrgested.

Sam walked over the counter and cleared his thraot.

No movment.

"Excuse me." Sam asked.

Nothing.

"They won't help you." A boy said.

He had a box in his hand. He wore rambo clothing with a black top. He also hap an bandana wrapped around his head.

"Yes. I was wondering if you had batman number 14." Sam asked.

"No. But I can give this comic on the house, if you pack your stuff and leave." Bandana boy said.

He walked upto Sam and pushed a comic into Sam's chest.

Sam looked down, and I scrunched my face.

"Vampire's everywhere" Ruby read.

"It can save your lives." Another voice said.

"You been watching to many horror movies." I asked.

"No. But take it and go home." Bandana boy said.

"How about no. Have you got superman 14. If not just say." I snapped.

"Batman." Sam said.

"What ever. Same thing." Ruby said. She sounded bored.

"Whatttt." Sam said.

"No we don't have batman. All we got is superman and wonder woman. Also X-men will be here next week. Delivery is slow." Dark haired boy said.

"Okay. Let's go." I said.

"No take this comic, then leave." Bandana boy said.

"No. We only got here yesterday, soooo were staying right here." Sam snapped.

"You will die." Dark haired boy said.

"How." I asked.

"The undead." Bandana boy said.

We looked at each other then laughed.

"Okay kids. We are going to leave the nut house. We take the comic." Ruby said.

We walked out the shop and I stopped and said.

"Just to say. You shouldn't smoke what your parents have." We left, and the board walk filled with laughter.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. I will update chapter 2 soon as. If you guys have any ideas PLEASE let me know :) Next chapter is where they meet Paul and Marko. Also new character is Sophie, David's soul mate. Star shows her true colours and attacks someone...:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hay guys and dolls, I was going to write when Ellie, Ruby and Sam meet the boys, But I thought I would leave you hanging :) if you have any ideas please let me know :)**

* * *

 **Ellie**

Spending the day with Ruby and Sam, I realised I have missed this so much. I know it's been like a week since I last seen Ruby, but it feels like forever. Last time I was Ruby was we were ice skating for her birthday, with all the packing, we never had time to spend together as family.

Ever since Ruby has arrived, Sam has finally got his other sister back. He is always smiling, playing pranks on each other, and joking around, they did some on me by putting face cream on my face, which it was to attacked the sun, my face is like a tomato.

Well after the frogs we went to get food. There was this pizza place, we got all you can eat; which included side salad, pasta and plenty of refills. We left the shop full and feeling sick.

We planned to go ride, the rides, due to the face we ate to much we didn't want to be sick. So we went to the beach, standing around for ten minutes to find a spot to bave. Lucky we found one, I took of my top to get a good tan. Ruby and Sam was fighting in the sea.

I must of dozed of, I woke to hear Ruby laughing.

"What are you laughing at." I asked.

I hope they havn't written something with sun tan lotion, on my body.

"Oh this comic. It says, to become a vampire, you drink the blood of a vampire. Usually they put blood into wine bottles or flask to trick the person who they want to turn." Ruby read.

"I thought you had to be bit, to become a vampire." I asked.

"You do. Also, some vampires just like to trick the person to become one of them." Ruby repeated her self.

"Listen, when they drink the blood, they will turn into half a vampire." Ruby read.

"Half a vampire. How the fuck... I just stick to the old folklore, get bit, then drink vampire blood. This half vampire stuff is confusing." I said.

"Half a vampire. How do they become full." Sam asked Ruby.

"They make their first kill." Ruby replied.

"Thats it. I'm sticking to Dracula, I understand it better." I said.

Ruby and Sam laughed.

"But it is interesting though." Sam said.

"Agree." Me and Ruby said at same time.

Ruby face lit up and she slowly smiled.

"What you smiling at." Sam asked.

"Do you know the lad's what we had our eyes on last night." Ruby said to me.

"What boys." Sam asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Could you imagen them been vampires." Ruby said.

"Yes very smexy ones." I replied.

"Hay what boys." Sam asked.

"For us to know. You to find out." Ruby said to Sam.

* * *

 **Night time - The cave**

The sun was finally set, we couldn't hold our excitment. We wanted to see the girls, well Marko wanted to see the lad, who my mate was with.

Last night, David had a smile on his face, when he arrived back to the cave. He talked to the girl, who he has had eyes for. The girls name is Sophie-mai Chan. Her mother was English and father Chinese. She just moved here to stay with her grand-parents, who runs the Chinese resturant. She said she liked to see David again. Star seemed jelouse, a face of thunder.

Dwayne, well he never talked to the red head. He said he went nervous and shy. That made us laugh, we can never imagen Dwayne go shy. He poked threw her head, he found out her name is Ruby Heavens. We had to take him back to the cave, he was mad. He told us she was sexually abused by her fathers friends at a younge age, her father just watched and laughed. He also blames her for her mothers death. Dwayne said, when Ruby turns, her father will be her first kill. We agreed.

We made our entrance, like usual. Every night people will fear us, woman will batter their eye lashes. We scanned our board walk for unwanted visitors. Also, I made my move on a woman, who wore fewer cloths. After we ate, we decided to pay daddy Max a visit.

 **Ellie**

We stayed on the beach for a good couple of hours, till dark. We soaked up the sun-rays, I gotta say we had a pretty good tan, part from my face. We was listening to T'Pau - China in your hands on someone's stereo, the song is number one for the second time this week. Two teeks running on number one list.

"Ellie. Can we go see mom." Sam asked.

"Yea sure. We havn't seen mom since last night, don't want to worry her." I replied.

"Where is mom." Ruby asked.

I smiled. I loved it when Ruby called Lucy, mom. Feels like we are real sisters.

"The video store." Sam said.

 **Paul**

We entered the video store, we saw Max having a conversation with a woman. They looked pretty close, flirt here and there. David walked around the counter, we followed. We started flirting with Maria, she knows we are joking, she could take a laugh, she is a pretty cool chick. Max spotted us, and the smile on his face faded.

"I thought I told you not to come in here anymore." He said. His face was sharp and straight.

David smirked. I was about to leave when her scent hit me.

 **Marko**

I couldn't wait to get to the board walk. I really wanted to see the lad from last night. He was cute, very good looking. His hair was done up neatly, not one hair out of place. His fashion was strange, but he pulled it off good.

We entered the store, Throne growled at us. We laughed. We just wanted to piss of Max, have a laugh. He was talking to a woman, she has the scent of my mate on her, which was strange. We was about to leave, when my eye cought him.

 **Dwayne**

Ruby, what a pretty name. She suited it, her hair was the colour of Ruby's. Last night I was chicken to talk to her, I got so nervous, I never get nervous, maybe it was because she was my mate. We was about to leave, when I heard laughing, my mate come into the store, with two other people.

I looked to Paul and Marko, they were stairing wide eyed.

"Do they know each other." I mind linked.

"Think so. The blond chick is my mate, the dude is Marko's." Paul replied.

I nodded my head.

"Wow. They all know each other, this is going to be easy." Marko said.

We was about to go talk to them, till David mind linked us.

"Boys, some thing is wrong. My mate is hurt. Her scent is leading to the car park. Hurry."

I have never heared David worried, also he sounded frightened. Maybe Sophie has got his heart and soul...

 **I will be updating Behind your human eyes soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating, I was catching up on some of your lost boys fanfic :) I couldn't stop reading I enjoyed them so much. Thankyou so much for your comments, you guys and dolls make me so happy. So here we go, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Michael and Starr**

Like all night, the board walk was packed with freaks. The crappy music was turned up, and the lights did Michael's head in, he wished he picked up the nearest object and smash everything up. He smiled and looked to the woman who he was walking with.

"So what's ya name." Michael asked.

"Starr." She replied.

"Starr that's a cool name. I'm Micheal, but you can call me Mike." Michael said.

They both smiled at each other.

"Michael. I like it. Oh sorry about the other night." Starr apologised.

"What about." Michael asked.

"For walking off. See I would of stayed and talked to you but...you see my ex boyfriend he kinda wants me on time." Starr lied.

"You're ex beats you." Michael asked with concern.

Starr nodded.

"See if I'm not on time, he hits me. Sometimes when we at home, his brothers laugh, even then he left his brothers had a turn. I wish I was strong, strong like you." Starr said. She covered her eyes, and pretended to wipe away the tears.

"Well you see. If you want you can practice on my sister. She's a bitch, a cocky little so and so, she needs a kick in. You can help if ya want." Michael suggested.

Starr smirked.

"You sure. I mean I don't want you to get mad and hurt me." Starr had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Deffo. I will never hurt ya pretty little face." Michael said.

He pulled star into a hug.

Starr hugged Michael back. She smirked, she only wanted Michael to be on her side, to kill David's pack. But to gane his trust, she will had to hurt his sister, bet she is like the boys, don't know when to keep their mouths shut. She liked Michael alot, he listens to her, he talks to her like a human being. He hugged her, and she felt love. Love David hasn't shown her since the Chinese bitch stole him.

"Wanna get something to eat. I'm meeting Greg and Shelly at the Chinese shop." Michael asked Starr.

"Greg and Shelly, The surf nazi's." Starr asked.

"Yea." Michael replied.

"They won't like me. David and his brothers cause fights with them." Starr faked paniced.

"They will, we'll explain." Michael said.

Michael and Starr walked across the car park to get to the Chinese shop. They holded hands and talked about their familys. The Chinese shop sign was dimly lit, it was called " _Wok This Way"_ with Chinese writing in yellow and the shops number for people to order their food, or to book a table.

The door swung open, nearly hitting Starr in the face.

"Watch it." Michael snapped.

Stood infront of them was a short Chinese girl, her hair was long and black, her face was pale, her eyes were small, lips thin.

"Oh, sorry sir, didn't see you coming." The girl spoke in perfect English.

"Did you hear that, the little chink called me sir." Michael mocked.

"Sure did...Listen here wong eye, if we ever see you, ya gonna get it. Got it chinky chonk." Starr spat into the girls face.

The girl nodded.

"Now on ya way chinky linky." Michael sniggered.

The Chinese girl, rushed passed them. Michael and Starr laughing.

They walked in hand in hand. The Chinese shop was a good size. Tables were in rows near the window, so people could over look the ocean. The walls were painted red and gold, on the window it had a golden dragon dancing with fireworks exploding, celebrating the Chinese new year.

"Yo Mike here." A male shouted.

In the corner of the shop, a boy and a girl stood at the counter. The woman was Shelly, she has blond hair that reached her shoulders. Her nose was pointed, her eyes looked to big for her face. She was dressed in her usual outfit, denim skirt and jacket with a white tank top.

The male was Greg, his hair was coloured dark brown, and in the middle of his hair was a grey streak. He was very tanned, and trible tattoo on his arms. His eyes were nearly closed, so guess he was on drugs. He wore his usual out fit, denim, trousers and a jacket with no sleeves.

"What is she doing here." Greg snapped.

"Chill. She has told me everything, there is no need to panic over nothing. Starr is in our team now. Are we cool." Michael asked Greg and Shelly.

They both nodded there heads, and so did Starr.

"So ya ditched the lost boys then." Shelly asked.

"Yes. I was fed up with their beatings." Starr lied.

"They beat you." Shelly asked.

Starr nodded.

"I'm so sorry about the trouble with them, I promis I wasn't part of it, I wanted to stay out." Starr said.

"Cool." Greg said.

"Who are these lost boys." Michael asked.

"There punks who think they own the board walk. They think their hard and shit, there not, there nothing but a bunch of wuss pusses. They cause trouble everynight, start fights, also were thinking they have something about the missing people." Greg said.

"Missing people." Michael asked.

"Yea. Every time when someone starts fights, or get in their way, people go missing." Shelly spoke.

"They only do it when you and the little boy are not with them." Greg said.

"Starr did you know about this." Michael asked.

"No. When me and Laddie get home, we are locked in a room. We don't know when they get upto. Shit Laddie, Please I don't want them to hurt him." Starr faked cried again.

"Don't worry girly. Your on our side now. We get ya little brother back." Shelly said.

"Thank you." Starr said.

"No problem. Lets eat." Michael said.

After eating, Michael and Starr was having a laugh. They were throwing food at people, taking money of the table while people have payed their bills. The door opened, and Starr went silent. Shelly and Greg looked to the Chinese girl.

"Starr what's up." Shelly asked.

"That bitch, picks the people out for the lost boys to hurt. She is part of their gang, also she was sleeping with David while I was with him." Starr lied.

"Bitch." Shelly whispered.

"Slut." Greg said.

"I got an idea." Michael whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sophie-May Chan**

As I walked into my grand parents shop, I could feel eyes burning at me. I gulped and walked fast into the kitchen. My grand parents were cooking noodle and prawn soup. I took the money out of the till and counted out nights earnings. I checked it twice to see if my countings were correct.

"That's me finished." I said to my Gran parents.

"That's soow goowd, lovely nite yar." Mr Chan said.

"Yes. It was good. We made 80% more than usual." I said.

"That's goowd. We finish noodle prawn, yaw want some." Mrs Chan asked her gran daughter.

"No thanks gran'ma. Save it me for morning." I asked.

"Okay." Mrs Chan spoke.

"You'll gowing out tonite." Mr Chan asked.

"Only for a little bit. Is that okay." I asked.

They both nodded their heads.

"Gowww gowww have fun, down't bee late okyyy." Mr Chan said.

"I won't promis." I said.

I kissed my grand parents on the cheek and exited the shop.

I walked round the corner, and I opened the gate to the car park. It was a lovely night, not a cloud in the sky. The breeze cooled my skin, after working in a hot place cooking and delivering food. I could hear the rides at the board walk, I smiled at the carnival music that was playing. The smell of hot dogs made my stomach growl, and I walked faster. I wanted to get there early, to meet up with David, that's if he is there tonight.

When I was sitting on the beach, thinking someone sat next to me. I looked and it was a bleached blond haired lad, who Sophie has eyes for. We sat there talking about anything, I was listening to him, he was listening to me. It was nice talking to someone. His voice was smooth, dream like. Like I have heard his voice before. It felt like a dream. I pinched my skin, but I wan not dreaming, I was talking to someone who I really liked. I have seen him at the board walk, people moved out of his way, I like that some people was scared of him, I wanted to respect him more. The reason why I never talked to him before, because I was scared, if he and his friends would laugh at me. But I was wrong, I could talk to him for hours. When I asked his name before I left, he said David. I could of melted. He asked if we could meet up tomorrow night, I nodded. So I'm walking fast, just to hope I havn't missed him.

"Someone looks happy." A male voice said.

I jumped. In front of me there were four people. Two boys and two girl. The people who ate from my grand parents shop.

"Did you hear us, or did I fucking stutter. Why are you happy." The boy with curly brown hair said.

"I.I'm meeting a friend." I replied.

God I sounded weak and pathetic.

"Oh, Like David, he was my boyfriend till you got your chinky claws in him." The girl with curly brown haid spatt.

I was shocked. I was in love with someone who was in a relationship. Was this part of Davids joke, to mess me around, to hurt me. He has, he has broke me. I would of never agreed to meet David if he was with someone, that is not me. Now I'm here with her spitting bad language at me, so I'm here to pay for the price. I was in love for the first time, and I'm so foolish.

"I'm so sorry, I never knew. I never meant to hurt you." I appologised.

"Too late you little bitch. Your gonna pay." She spat again.

They all laughted.

"Get her Starr. Brake the Chinese wong." The blond girl said.

"Yea kill her." The dark haired boy said.

I watched at the four figures circled me. I looked around hoping someone was in the car park to help me. Nothing. I was scared, I'd never been in a fight before, this is because David was pissing me around. David been lieing to his girlfriend, now she is here to hurt me with her friends.

I felt a hard kick in the middle of my back, I screamed in pain. I stumbled forward loosing my footing, then I was greated my a punch at side of my ear. I lost balance and back of my head hit the concreat floor with a thud. I felt something leaking out of my ear and on back of my head. My vision was blurry and my earing was buzzing loudly. But I just could make out the four figures. The girl with blonde hair, kicked me at side on my stomache. I saw the dark haired boy raise his foot over my face, I quickly covered my face to protect my self. The blow to my face, made my head hit full inpact to the floor, I heared a sickening crack. I screamed loudly, the pain was awful. It felt like my brain was banging on my skull repeatedly. Someone moved my hands from my face, and holded them down. The brown haired girl, slapped and punched my face till I couldn't feel my face anymore. My lip was cut open, when the air got to it, it stung like a bitch. She grabbed my legs and wrapped her arms underneath my knees. I felt my self been lifted up, and now I was upside down. I took another kick into my stomache, I coughed and blood tricked down my face and onto the floor. I was swung around and my head bounced of something hard. I guess it was the car, because the alarm was going off. I tried to stay awake, but I knew tonight I was going to die. Before I blanked out I heared a echo voice.

"Do you think her pussy goes long ways..."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for not updating. I have just finished writing my story on paper :) so I will be updating more. I'm half way threw with Behind your human eyes and I will update that soon as it is finished :) Next chapter is going to be a diary form from Starr and her plans. Then dinner with Max. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, if you guys have any ideas, please let me know :)**

* * *

 **Paul**

We rushed to the car park. The smell of blood as we got close to David made my gums hurt and ache, my fangs wanted out. I had to control myself, I didn't want to hurt David's mate.

David had his back turned to us. We walked around him slowly. He was kneeling on the floor, cradling his mate in his arms. Her back was rested on Davids knees, and one arm was resting on her stomache and other David was stroking. Her leds were crossed together, blood was running from her lady parts. Her head was resting on Davids chest. The girl was fully naked, covered in fresh bruses and cuts. Her ribs were badly bruised nearly back.

I heared crying. I looked at my older brother and noticed their was fresh water marks on the girls face. In all my years, I have never seen David cry or show any of his emotions.

"You okay bud." I asked.

I knew it was a stupid question to ask. He is my brother and his mate has been beaten and raped. I needed to know if he can control him self, before we get exposed.

"What do you think Paul. My mate has been raped. And you fucking ask how I am feeling. How do you think I'm feeling huh...I will kill who ever has done this. David shouted at us.

We backed away slowly. We have seen David pissed, but not this pissed like he was going to kill one of his brothers. We all looked at him in sympathy. He held his gaze and his eyes softened. It's true, how would I feel if my mate had been in that situation. I would do the same.

"I'm sorry. I should of never shouted at you guys. I know it wasn't your fault. It's just, it's my job to protect her, now looks where it's got me. I could have stopped it." David spoke in a low tone.

We noticed the board walk music has stopped playing. It was time for the board walk to close for the night.

"I've contacted Max. He said we have a meeting and take her to his to heal." Dwayne spoke up.

David nodded his head.

"Here bud. Take my jacket to cover her up. We don't want people to see her. People will ask questions." I said.

"Thanks." David accepted my Tux.

"I have her cloths." Marko said.

 **Max's house**

We flew to Max's house as fast as we could. We didn't want David's mate to get anymore cold. Us vampire's don't give much body heat, and her pulse is very low.

We landed on the ground softly. Max already had his front door open. We rushed her inside and David placed her on the sofa. Max had warm water and cloth to clean her up. David got to work fast.

"What happened." Max asked.

"We don't know. I felt kind of off, like something was wrong. As closer I got the more pain I felt. I followed the pain and found my mate in the car park beat and raped." David shouted.

"Calm down son. Finish cleaning her wounds and take her to one of the spare bedrooms. There is blood bags and a blood transfusion kit. You know what to do." Max said.

David went upstairs carrying his mate.

"Can't you give her our blood to heal her." Marko asked Max.

"No. By the colour of her skin and her pulse is very low she has lost far to much blood. When we turn a human our blood attacks the human cells, it spreads like cancer. David's mate hasn't got that much blood in her for her cells to be taken over. Thats why she needs a blood transfusion. We need to put new host of blood cells into her system before we turn her. It take time, thats why David must be at her side. The more he spends with her, the more she will heal and her body will respond more." Max explained.

"We learn something new everyday." I said.

"Thats right Paul we do. You still have so much to learn. Like vampire mating. There a book on the case for you to take." Max said we nodded.

David entered the living room and sat down between me and Dwayne, while Marko sat on the floor. We was waiting for Max to talk.

"Right. The reason why we are having a meeting is that I have some good news...I found my mate." Max announced.

"Not another one" I thought.

"That woman who you saw me talking to is my mate. Lucy, she has four kids, well one is like adopted. Two son's Michael and Sam. Two girl's Ellie and Ruby. As soon as, David I want you to turn them. Start with Michael, I noticed he was following Star last night. Maybe it get her of your back. Also, I felt a mating connection. Do we understand." Max asked us.

We all nodded our heads. There is no point in arguing with him, he has said this too many times. It will fail, like it always does.

We got up to leave and I picked up the book about vampire mating. We understood that David had to stay.

"Oh yea I just remembered. I booked a table at "Bombay" Restaurant. I have invited Lucy and her family. You will come 7:30 sharp. Got it." Max asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hay guys this is Starr's Diary. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter is the dinner with Max.**

 **Thankyou** **Lostboyfan8797, Flowerchild23 and Markosgirl69** **for reading and commenting on my story. Also thankyou to the guest users who take up their time to check it out. I love you guys so much. Here we go :)**

* * *

 **Starr Diary**

 _Well where do I start. From the beginning. This is my first diary to tell you my story how I ended up with these monsters._

 _Well my name is Starr. I don't have a last name, My family only go by their first name. My story starts when we were travelling to Santa Carla for our last End of the year Summer fair. I worked as doing palm and tarot readings._

 _A man, a couple of years older than me asked if I could read his palm. I said yes. I told him he has a very strong love line, and a short life. He laughed in my face. He told me his name is David._

 _Things started of okay. I met his brother's Dwayne, Marko and Paul. They kept calling me little sister, which I thought it was odd. I was finally happy that I found some new friends, I felt like I belonged with them._

 _David kept on visiting me every night. The last of the Summer Fair was ending, so we had to pack out stuff and leave. David asked me to spend my last night with him. I had to leave early in the morning to go back home to Pennsylvania. It was a lovely night, David took me out for dinner, and I ended up getting a little drunk._

 _He said he take me back with my family first thing in the morning, I trusted him. When he said home, I thought it be a small flat, instead it was a cave. I felt discusted he lives in swollow._

 _His brothers left the cave, and their was only me and David. They boys said they will see me soon, that kind of freaked me out. When I see David, I always felt sexually attracted to him. I wanted him to my self just for one night, then leave to go back home and never see him again. All I wanted was one night of fun like I always do to men._

 _One thing lead to another, it was magical. He was so gentle towards me and very passionate. After our little love session, I wanted a drink. I had a dry mouth and was thirsty. David asked if I wanted a glass of wine, which his father makes for a living._

 _My first taste it was like copper, I thought it taste like that because the bottle was copper. But it was sweet and had kind of a spice to it. It give a little kick at back of my throat._

 _I looked at David, his face features changed kinda dark. The air around us get a little bit thick. Something had changed in him. His body scence was cold and his aura was dark._

 _From my first sip of wine, I knew something was wrong. My head began to spin, my eyes because blurry. My throat seemed to tighten up. My body was weak, I couldn't hold my self up. David carried me and laid me down on the bed. His voice was hypnotic and commanding. He whispered go to sleep. Then we be together forever._

 _I woke up with someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see David and his brothers standing around the bed, with big smiles on their faces. I tried to talk, but my throat was saw and burning. Was I coming down with a cold._

 _They asked if I was hungry, which I was. They said once I get something in my system I will feel so much better. The other three boys sniggered. They took me to the beach, and their was a group of surfers having a party. David nodded his head, and from that night my whole life had changed._

 _The boys were not human, they were all monsters. They were killing innocent people infront of my eyes, and having a party with it likes it's a total normal thing to do. They grabbed a girl, and pushed her towards me and told me to feed. I shouted and screamed and ran away. I didn't get far, and they took me back to the cave._

 _They told me I was a vampire. They said I had to make my first kill, or I will because weak and die from not feeding. Truth, I choose death, than killing innocent people. I asked them to change me back, they said their is now way then they laughed. I wanted them killed._

 _I've been this way for nearly three years. Day by day I get so weak, I can't stang up. Some night I have to stay in the cave. Some nights they bring people for me to kill. I will never do it._

 _One night I woke to see a small boy drinking from a bottle. David said he will have to turn soon as, that the pain will be so bad that the boy won't be able to take it. I screamed till I was blue in the face. I was not letting these monsters, turn a little boy._

 _Laddie started calling Dwayne father. He called David, Paul and Marko his big brothers. He was a sweat little boy, but he was getting too attached to these things._

 _Laddie would get loud and hyper when he was with Paul. When he is with Marko, he would pull pranks on me. David has a foul mouth, Laddie was picking up on it and copying David. They all would laugh, and cheer him on. I spend my night's trying to keep Laddie away from the boys._

 _One night I was pretending to be asleep. I over heared the boys talking about they have had a dream. Then they said something like, they only can dream of their true mates. I was mad, I wanted these girls gone. How can these whores steel my David. He is mine, I was the first girl here, I'm his mate, no body elses. If this mate wants a fight, she can have one. David and Laddie are mine, nobody is going to take them away from me, even if I have to kill them._

 _I was in the cave, the boys told me I had to stay behind and look after Laddie. The boys mumbled that their dreams have changed, so their mate is close bye._

 _Laddie didn't look ill, he was hyper on the junk food what Paul has been feeding him. Laddie was so exited he kept shouting I'm gonna get new sisters. That was it, I saw red. I walked over to Laddie fast, and slapped him across the face. He fell to the floor crying. I wasn't bothered, he was a monster just like them. I cursed at him, he cryed even harder, I felt powerful. I dragged him across the floor, while he was kicking and screaming. I locked him in one of the spair rooms._

 _I took flight, and found David. He was sitting on the beach talking to a Chinese girl. She was okay looking, nothing special about her, I'm way to pretty, I get David back in a matter of seconds. I watched then talking, and they looked cosy, I wanted to be sick._

 _Then I thought about last night, The lad at the concert making lustful eyes at me. They he followed me across the board walk. He was good looking. I could seduce him into helping me. I will have to tell a few lies. I set my plan into action._

 _So tonight, I made contact with the lad. I found out his name is Michael, he said he hates his sister that all eyes are always on her. She has a mouth you want to shut the fuck up. He said I could hit her, if she got to mouthy. Maybe she be my first kill, then I can turn Michael. Then I felt a tug on my chest. Was Michael my soulmate._

 _Then we saw her. The Chinses bitch. Me, Shelly, Greg and Michael, had a plan to wait for her outside. She stood infront of her in the car park. She seemed shocked that I said she stole David from me. She was scared, I could tell. She was shaking like a leaf. So we took turns kicking the shit out of her. We left her broken and bloody. I could hear her pulse, It was very weak so soon she will be dead. One for me, zero for David. Me and Michael left Shelly and Greg to play with the Chinese bitch, Maybe I will turn them too. We be a better, stronger pack and say good bye to the Lost Boys._

 _P.S. If I don't write again, it means the boys have killed me. They find out what I did. Death to the Lost boys, Long live me._


	14. Chapter 14

**As I promised you, I will update the dinner chapter,butttttt you guys are so going to hate me. I let you guys tell me what you think. So I hope you will enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Girls day out**

I woke up to Lucy shaking us and calling our names to get up. I opened my eyes and saw Lucy smiling. Sitting up and wiping the sleep from my eyes, I notice Ruby pushing the covers over her head.

"What time is it." I asked mom.

"It's past nine." She replied.

"Why arn't you at work." I asked.

"Max gave me a day off." Mom replied.

"That's nice of him." Ruby mumbled.

"It was...Come down stairs I'll make us some coffee, I want to talk to you." Lucy asked.

"Okay." I replied with a yorn.

I watched Lucy walk out the room, humming a tune what I havn't even heard off. She looked so happy but scared at the same time. I wonder what she wanted to talk about.

I stared at Ruby hiding under the covers, I could hear her shallow breaths, so I guess she has fallen back asleep. A smile crept on my face and I pulled the covers off her.

"Hay give that back." Ruby wined like a baby.

"No. Come'on sleepy head, mom wants to talk to us. Chop Chop." I said.

"Okay." Ruby mumbled.

We walked down stairs slowly, stretching our aching muscles. Lucy was sitting at the table, while Michael and Sam was sitting at the kitchen counter.

Lucy cleared her throat. Me and Ruby poured ourselves a cup of coffee.

"Okay. Now that you are all here, I'm going to jump to it...Max has asked me out for dinner..." Mom was cut off by Ruby's excitment.

"That's great mom, we are so happy for you. Arn't we El." Ruby nearly shouted.

"When I said dinner, I mean all of us. Max has invited his sons, so I be happy if you go too." Lucy asked.

"I'm not playing happy family's." Machael snapped making us jump.

"Yes you are." Lucy shot back.

"I have a date with Starr." He spat.

He walked out the room fast as lightling.

"Sure. We go." Sam said.

We smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm going to get my hair cut and pick out a dress..." Lucy was cut of again, only by Sam.

"Can you drop me of the board walk. I want to get Vampires everywhere mating." Sam said talking fast.

"What the hell." Lucy sounded shocked.

"Mom don't worry. It's a comic book not porn." I said with a joke.

"Oh thats okay then. Sam me and you need to chat about the birds and the bees." Lucy joked.

Me and Ruby nearly choked on out coffee.

"Mooommm no please. I don't want to talk about girls." Sam wined.

"Okay boys then." I said.

Sam turned red and ran out the room.

"Is there something I should know." Lucy asked.

"No. I was just joking mom." I said. I think I was joking.

"Okay. Girls get ready I meet you in ten by the car." Lucy shouted as we ran up stairs.

* * *

By the time we got to the board walk we went to the closest cafe and got some more coffee. Sam ran off to the comic book shop and we walked around the market picking up fresh fruit and veg. Lucy nipped into the wine shop and brought a bottle of red for her and Max, she was going to ask him to come to dinner one night, and a bottle of white for us girls to have a drink before we head to dinner.

We walked into a near buy hair salon. Lucy got her hair restyled. Her strewberry coloured hair looked more richer. Me and Ruby has some high-lights and a restyle. We was in there for over an hour. Lucy was talking to us white she got her nails painted in French style. After our hair we got our selves pampered. Sam joined and asked for a face clay mask. Lucy raised her eye brows and took the cucumber from his eyes and popped it in her mouth. We had a full body massarge. It felt good and so relaxing. We only got it half price, because the woman in the shop said family are half price when spending over $100. We was happy, we planned to come back in a good couple off weeks.

We sat outside a cafe. We ordered an orange and mango smoothy. Sam had a small ice cream, while Lucy had a coffee and a blueberry bun. I missed times like this. Family day outs. Last time we did this was two years ago when we went to Greece on holiday. We were laughing and we talked about anything.

"So mom, do you think you and Max are going on another date." Sam asked.

"Why you ask." Ruby asked Sam.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we see how this one goes, shall we. He is great to talk to, we talk about anything. He is nice man." Lucy said.

"You like him. Don't you." I asked mom.

"It's okay if you do. I be happy, if you are happy." I said.

"So you won't mind me dating him in the future then." Lucy asked.

"Nope." Ruby said popping the P.

"You never know. He might be the one. Everyone deserves a second chance." Sam said.

We all nodded and smiled.

"It be great to get to know our new step-father." I joked.

After we drank our smoothy's we headed back home. Family's were already heading home as the board walk was replaced by more out going teens. The tempature of the weather was slowly getting cooler, and the breeze woke me up a bit. We sang along to different music, and my hyper started to kick in. Lucy even joined in on the fun.

* * *

 **Paul**

We sat in Max's living room, waiting for Max to get ready. He tried making us wear black suits, thats a big no,no. It will have to be my funeral when I will wear a suit. Everytime we moved, Thorn would grown at us.

David had not long gone back up stairs to check on Sophie. He said Sophie started mumbling in her sleep, but he couldn't make out to what she was saying. He tried to wake her up, but she was out like a light. David licked all her wounds, she is healing like a pro.

David apologised for his actions, what has he got to apologise for. His mate had got hurt, he felt like he hasn't done a good job at protecting her. If that happened to my mate, I would of done the same thing, only stoned. I would kill anyone who layes a finger on her.

Max had finally joined us down stairs. He wore a tight grey suit, with a white shirt and a red tie. I just wish he could get rip of those glasses, he doesn't need them.

"Okay boys. Get in the car." Max said.

"What. I thought we were going to ride behind you." Marko wined like a child.

Me and Dwayne sniggered at his actions.

"No. We are going in my car. This is not a rock concert." Max argued.

"Okay." I moaned.

We got in the back and slouched in the seats. This is so embarrassing, our reputation is going to be ruined.

"Now I want you boys to be on your best behaviour. Lucy is bringing her kids." Max warned.

We drove to the resturant, then David mind linked us.

"Have fun boys." His laugh echoed threw our minds.

* * *

 **Ellie**

The sun was setting and I was waiting for Ruby to come out the bathroom.

I was already dressed. I wore a black 50s styled dress and it had plenty of netting underneath for the dress to poof out. I wore my flats, which were black with a white bow at the front.

Ruby came out the bathroom she wore the same only in red. She looked pretty.

We headed down stairs and we whistled at mom and Sam. Lucy wore a long white evening dress with lemon lily's trining down at one side. She wore her velvet high heels and a white shaul. Sam had a white shirt on and black tousers. He looked so different, he looked more grown up. But what I liked he wore a 40s styled hat.

We drove to Bombay resturant. As we got closer my chest was pulling and getting tighter. I was nervouse as hell and I don't know why. I looked to everyone else and we all seemed scared.

"What's up." I whispered to Ruby.

"Deja Vu." She whispered back.

We pulled into the car park and got out the car. Old men was looking at me and Ruby.

"Filthy pigs." I thought.

"Lucy I just signed us in." A male voice said.

"Max thankyou. Hmm these are my kids. The two girls are Ruby and Ellie." Lucy pointed to each off us and we shook hands with Max.

"This is my youngest son Sam." Mom said.

Sam shook Max's hand.

"Michael couldn't be here, he has a date tonight." Lucy apologised.

"That's okay. At least your here." Max said with a laugh.

I heared foot steps from behind us and we thought it was people passing buy.

"Oh how silly of me. I haven't introduced you to my son's...

I turned around and I nearly stopped breathing. Standing infront of me is the one who I might be falling in love with...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry I know you guys will hate me. So what do you think so far :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ellie**

I stood there wide eyed, right in front of me was my crush or love, what ever you guys want ta call it. I had to let out a breath, because I stopped breathing for a couple of seconds or maybe a minute. I was in shock, theres were Max's sons.

 **Paul**

I knew something was up from the starts, I should of clicked on when I had a pulling in my chest but I chose to not to think about it. I had no idea that Max's mate Lucy's daughters is my mate. I going to say I'm a pretty lucky guy.

I noticed she wasn't breathing, she was holding her breath and she was just looking at me wide eyed. Like she was in shock or something. She looked so cute. I just laughed at her expression.

 **Ellie**

"Why was he laughing at me. Did I have something on my face, was I drooling? God please tell me that I am not drooling, that be so embarrassing. I never get like this with guys, so what makes him so different.

Part from he is cute. He has these "come to bed eyes." Awww come'on Ellie snap out of it. Work your mojo." I thought.

 **Paul**

I went threw her thoughts. They wasn't that clear, but I mannaged to get threw.

"He is so cute. He has these come to bed eyes." She thought.

That put a smile on my face. She thinks I'm cute. Bonus. She likes my "come to bed eyes" well I have to batter my eye lashes in the future.

 **Ellie**

"Ellie, Ellie, you okay." Lucy asked with concern.

"I.I I'm cold." I lied.

"Okay, lets get these lovely woman inside." Max said.

We followed Max into the restaurant. Lucy had her arm linked threw Max's arm. They looked a nice couple. It was nice that Max had complemented on Lucy's dress.

Max's sons followed close behind. I took a sneaky peek of his butt. Oh my God, He wasn't wearing any pants underneath. How I know, No pant line showing at all. He had such a cute butt.

"God Ellie control your self. I'm acting like a sexual crazed teenager." I thought.

Then I notice him wiggle his bum, he turned around and winked at me. His two brothers were laughing.

When we got inside the resturant it was very warm and stuffy. The place was packed with people, couple and other families.

The walls were covered in a cream, and the floor was wooden. All the tables were round with a white cloth covering the table and a candle placed in the middle. The people serving tables, men wore black trousers and a white shirt with Bombay logo on the pocket of the shirt. The woman wore white a white blouse and a pencil skirt, but they never had a logo on their blouse.

We sat round the table. Max and Lucy sitting very close together, Ruby and the dark haired man, Sam and curly tots and I was sat next to the rocker.

"This is a very nice place." Lucy complemented.

"I'm glad you like it Lucy. Boys did you introduce your selves to the girls." Max asked.

The boys groaned.

I looked to Ruby and Sam and they were not trying to laugh.

There were silence till Sam spoke up.

"I'm Sam and these are my two sisters Ellie and Ruby."

I smiled at Sam and mouthed "Thank you."

 **Paul**

"Ellie so cute. She looks like a Ellie." I thought.

She was seated next to me and I couldn't be any happier. She wore a black 50s styled dress that hugged her curves. The dress was tied at back of her neck and it pushed ber boobs up. I wanted to mota boat her. But I knew Max will not like it, and say thats not how you treat a woman young man.

She looked so cute. I noticed when Max told us to introduce our selves in a old fashioned manner, I was out of place. I just go up to a chick and lay it thick on them, I would not care if I make a cunt of my self, it's who I am.

Then Sam introduced himself and Ellie and her sister. It was nice of him to do that. I could tell that Ellie was very close to these two. You can feel like a chained bond, that is unbreakable, but there was something else bothering her. I looked on back of her shoulers and noticed there were a faint bruise. Then another one at back of her neck. Why was she covered in bruises. Hope someone isn't hurting my little mate. I brushed it off and it was time I had to act like a gentleman to please Max, I hope to Please Ellie too.

"Well then, I'm Paul McCarter, it's a pleasure to meet you Ellie." I introduced my self and kissed back of her hand.

 **Ellie**

"Well then, I'm Paul McCarter, it's a pleasure to meet you Ellie." He introduced him self to me and kissed back of my hand. When He kissed back of my hand, he looked at me with them blue ones. It was like he was reading me, but I was so lost in then, like i'm in a place a world of my own. I would of had an heart attack of those lips met mine. I shook my head and looked to everyone.

I found out curly tots was called Marko, and the dark haired was called Dwayne.

Marko looked to be the joker of the group. He hid his smile with his hand, like saying I know something you don't. His jacket was so cool different patches. I was jelouse of his curly hair.

Dwayne he is unreadable. He looks to be the silent type, and very proctective. His eyes screamed fear and they were nearly black looking. But when he looked at Ruby they went soft.

When the menu was brought over, I was thankful it was in English. Everytime I go out for dinner the menu is in French, Spanish or Italian and it was so embarrassing that I had to ask for help to understand what food is what. Me, Sam and Ruby ordered the same, we didn't want Max to spend too much starters we ordered minestrone soup, for our main we ordered beef with baked potatos, Yorkshire puddings and fresh vegetables. For pudding we ordered a jam rollie-pollie and custard. And a bottle of ros'e wine.

"So tell me what you boys do." Lucy asked.

Was my mom asking the boys questions.

"Well we work threw the day out of town. We work at a motobike shop fixing bikes, thats why you don't see us threw the day." Dwayne said to Lucy.

"Your own bussiness." Lucy replied.

"Yes." Dwayne said.

"And you work with each other." Lucy looked to Paul and Marko.

"Yes. It's sometimes pain as we spend so much time together, so sometimes we keep out of each others way to avoid family fallouts." Marko replied.

"Thats great you work together. Our eldest son Michael he rides a bike." Lucy said.

"Thats great we sure love to meet him. Where is he if you don't mind me asking." Marko asked in an innocent voice and manner.

"He is on a date." Lucy replied.

"Who is the lucky woman." Paul asked.

"Someone called Starr." I replied.

They all looked at me wide eyed.

"Starr." I said.

"Yes, He was following her like a lost puppy the night at the concert." I replied.

"The dark haired curly one." Marko said.

I nodded my head.

 **Paul**

"Bud, I don't like this Michael fellow." Marko mind linked me.

"Why bud." I replied.

"He is the one who pushed my Sammy and give devil eyes at your mate." Marko replied.

"No way. There is no way I'm gonna get him turned. He is power angry." I replied.

"I agree. We talk to David tomorrow." Dwayne spoke up.

 **Ellie**

"Would you like to dance." Max asked Lucy.

I nearly choked on my drink.

"Please say yea." I thought.

"I would love to Max." Lucy replied.

I watched Lucy and Max dancing. It was so cute and romantic at the same time. Lucy had a huge smile on her face, and making eye contact with Max. For once she seemed really happy, she was laughing and chatting away, and it was because of Max. I be very happy if they get together in the future.

"How romantic." Ruby said.

She looked so dreamy. Dwayne chuckled at her expression. Ruby was a very big romantic at the heart.

"Would you like to dance." Paul asked.

I looked to Paul and he had this big goofy grin on his face, like he was joking. I smiled.

"Sure." I replied.

Paul looked at me wide eyed.

"Like now." He said.

"Yes."

"Maybe another time." He said.

The others were laughing. I knew he was joking so I liked to push his buttons a little.

"You know Paul was joking with ya right." Dwayne said.

"I know." I replied to Dwayne and laughed.

The others laughed again.

"Do you know what. You guys are okay." Marko said.

"Just okay." Sam replied and looked at Marko in the eyes.

"Okay you are greatest." Marko said.

Sam blushed.

"Oh kiss already." Ruby said.

"Ruby." Sam wined.

She burst out laughing and winked at him.

"Do you dance then." Paul said.

"Yes. I have to be in the mood, but I love to head bang." I replied.

"Oh really tuts, so do I." Paul flirted.

"Tuts." I scoffed.

"So what do you guys think of Santa Carla." Marko asked.

"It's okay if your an alien." Sam replied with a smile.

"Or prince of darkness envy." Ruby said whilse laughing.

I laughed and shook my head. She was already on her third glass of wine and she was already drunk. One glass to her she says she is drunk. Second glass, she says she have hang over and I don't know the third.

"Prince of darkness." Dwayne asked.

"It's better than aliens." I replied.

"I agree." Ruby said.

"I'm prince of darkness." Paul joked.

"I noticed." I replied.

"I am your creature of the night and you my little blood orange is my bride." Paul doing Dracula voice.

I burst out laughing, maybe to loud because people was looking at us.

"Oh really. When did I become your bride." I replied.

"The moment I set my eyes on you." Paul replied.

I stopped laughing and our table went silence. Did he mean it because it worked. If he meant it, it was so romantic that he said that.

"Thats hot." Ruby replied.

I couldn't replied. I didn't have a cocky come back. I looked into his eyes and studdied his face features. He looked serious, did he really mean it to win my heart, because he already has.

 **Paul**

I can't believe what I had said. I'm never this romantic. But I meant what I said. The moment I set eyes on her i knew she was mine to love forever.

I looked at my two brothers and they looked very close to their mates. They were very happy, and they looked happy too. I guess we wore very lucky men to have finally found our mates.

 **Ellie**

I looked at ruby and she was sitting very close to Dwayne. They had one hand under the table so I guess they were holding hands.

I looked to Sam and he was looking at Marko. When Marko looked at him, Sam eyes landed on his lap. Sam seemed to be holding something back, so I will have to talk to him tomorrow. I didn't want to ruin everyones night.

"Can we meet up tomorrow night." Paul asked us.

"That's a great idea." Marko said.

"Yes sure. That be great." Ruby said.

I nodded my head and so did Sam.

When the music stopped playing Max and Lucy had joined the table. Max checked the time and said its passed eleven. Max paid for our meals and walked us to our car. Lucy and Max kissed and we hugged the boys good bye, Sam just shook hands.

"See ya tomorrow." Paul said before we drove off.

* * *

 **Hay guys so next chapter is when Starr attacks Sam for her first kill. You guys are really going to hate me, but Nanook is going to be put down because Michael said the dog did it. Starr turns Michael, Shelly and Greg.**


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was shining down on me, the heat from the sun warmed my hair up. I was putting clean washed washing on the line to dry, the smell of jasmin invaded my nose attracting bees and wasps. We havn't done any cleaning in a couple of day's, so me and Ruby decided to clean while Lucy was at work and Grand'pa was at Sandy's house. Michael was nowhere to be seen, so I guessed he spent the night with this Starr chick.

I heared Nanook barking and come running out the house, Sam followed close behind and started chasing Nanook around the garden. He picked up and stick and noticed I was looking. He threw the stick into the field where the horses were, so Nanook could play fetch. Sam walked over to me, he placed his hands in his pockets and walked with his head down.

"Ellie, can I talk to you for a sec." Sam asked.

"Sure. Let's take a walk." I replied and smiled at my little brother.

"Wait for me." Ruby shouted.

She was carrying three glasses of freshly made ice tea with extra lemon. She walked so fast and never spild one drop on the floor. She passed up a glass and we took a sip.

"Ruby, Sam wants to talk to me in..."

"No it's okay. I want Ruby here too." Sam said.

"Are you sure." I asked.

"I'm sure." He replied. He showed me a weak smile.

We walked on the field, where Nanook was chasing the horses and barking. Sam picked up the stick and threw it in a different direction, so Nanook was chasing the stick. I looked to Sam, he looked like he was about to burst into tears, and his hands were shaking.

"What do you want to talk about." Ruby asked Sam.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Well I wanted to tell you guys something for a while now. But with the divorce and Michael's beatings I didn't know when to tell you..." Sam stopped talking and walked oven to the bench and sat on it and leaned his back on the barn.

"You see, last night at dinner, I had like these...hummm certain feelings for someone. If I told this person he might laugh in my face and beat me up. I don't want to hurt...like Michael hurts me." Sam's voice cracked and burst out crying.

"Sam. Are you trying to tell us that you're gay." Ruby asked in a soft voice and rubbed Sam's back to sooth him.

Sam nodded his head and cried harder.

"I don't want to be a disapointment to the family." Sam whispered.

He wiped his eyes with his green t-shirt.

I scoffed.

"You will never be a disapointent Sammy. We love you no matter what." I replied.

"Why would we be dispaointed, we are family. We stand together threw thick and thin." Ruby said and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"God it sounds like you are making up lines from the three muskateers." Sam joked.

We all laughed.

"So you guys are not mad." Sam asked.

"Nope." I said popping the P.

"Wellll we kinda been waiting for you to tell us." Ruby blurted out.

"W What." Sam sounded shocked.

"We have known for some time." I admitted.

"How." Sam whispered.

"Well, you have never had a girl friend. Every time a girl askes you out you say :you're not my type". You only talk to girls about cloths, plus you give then fashion advice." I finished.

"Also, you have guy posters on your bedroom wall and they are topless." Ruby added.

"Oh." That's all what Sam said.

"Also, Marko likes you more than you think." I burst out.

"How did you..." We cut Sam off.

"Oh, come'on. You two were eye fucking each other all night. That's why I said kiss already. You like him, he likes you. Hellooo, were okay with that." Ruby said.

"Will you knock it off." Sam wined.

Come'on food. I'm hungry, then we chill for rest of today then meet the guys." Ruby said, pulling us towards the house.

"Maybe we get a wedding invite." I joked.

* * *

 **Michael**

I can't believe what I have just heard. My little brother is an aid's fucker. I will not have that in my house, or in the family. This Marko dude, will soon be digging his coffin.

How can Ellie and Ruby be okay with this. I will have to get the guys together tonight, to teach these a lesson. I will spoil their plans for going out tonight, and we will have so much fun with them, like we did to the Chinese girl.

* * *

 **Evening. Michael, Starr, Greg and Shelly punnishment**

"Sam. I need to talk to you. Can you come down stairs." Michael shouted.

I made my way down stairs and walked into the living room. Michael was sitting on the sofe with a dark haired girl on his lap and a belt in his hand.

"What's up Mike." Sam asked.

"Is there something you want to tell me." Michael asked in a strong voice. Starr laughed.

"Nope." Sam said whilse popping the P.

"Okay. You can go now." Michael sounded pissed off.

I turned around was I was kicked in the face. I landed on the floor, and I heard laughing. Michael was laughing the loudest.

Michael shifted of the sofa and raised his hand with the belt and brought it down across my back. I screamed in pain and he repeatedly kept hitting me. I felt some hands hold me down, and someone removed my trousers. Then I felt a sharp sting. Michael hit me with the best on the buckle side.

"I'm not having an aid's fucker in my home." Michael shouted.

"Mike let him go." Ruby shouted.

Starr grabbed Sam and dragged him by his hair, heading towards the kitchen. She lifted Sam onto the kitchen counter and holded him down. She let her face changed, and Sam screamed bloody murder. She moved so fast, that Sam didn't have time to blink. Starr sank her teeth into Sam's neck. Sam went limp in Stars arms. She laughed and threw Sam onto the floor.

"Pay back David." Starr sang in a sickening voice.

Michael slammed Ruby on the wall. Her head bounced off the wall so many times and she could feel blood leave her head.

Shelly kneed Ruby in the face, and Greg dragged Ruby into the cellar. He ripped of her cloths, while Shelly was holding her down. Greg forced his way threw Ruby's lady parts, and Ruby screamed. Shelly covered Ruby's mouth. Ruby could feel everything rip. She felt something leaking down her legs.

"She's a virgin. Well not anymore." Greg sneared.

He wrapped a belt around Ruby's throat and applyed pressure. Ruby started chocking and coughing up blood. Her vision was blurry and she passed out.

Michael and Starr tied Ellie to her bed. They turned on some curling tongs and waited for them to heat up. They kissed and Starr said Sam cut her lip, Michael licked her cut and Starr give Michael an evil smile. Michael picked up the tongs and placed them on back of Ellie's legs. Ellie screamed and bit into her pillow. She could smell burned flesh and sizzerling. Michael and Starr laughing the whole time and kissed while they were at it. Star came over and hit Ellie over the head with an iron.

They all laughed.

"What shall we do now." Michael asked.

"Call your mother. Tell her some kids broke into the house. We came back five min ago. Tell her your dog nearly attacked us, and he was covered in blood." Star said.

"Okay baby." Michael sneered and kissed Starr.

* * *

 **Bad News**

Star and Michael watched in amuzment as the ambulance took Sam, Ellie and Ruby to the hospital. They laughed as they watched Nanook get put into the vet van, to be put down. The vet said they put him down tonight.

The police asked Questions. They believed them, with help from Starr's vampire abilities. They will have to wright a report in the moring.

Lucy hugged Max and sobbed into his chest.

"Did you see who did this." Max asked.

"No sire. I was with Star." Michael charmed his way threw.

"Very well then." Max replied.

"Michael, can you take me to the vet and then the hospital please. The vet wants to put Nanook down tonight." Lucy sobbed harder.

"Sure mom. Do you want me to drive." Michael asked kindly.

"If you like. Starr you can stay in the spare bedroom if you like." Lucy asked.

"Thankyou." Star replied.

It kept playing threw my mind. Nanook laying on the table, while the vet placed a needle into his paw. We watched Nanook take his final breath and now he was fast asleep. Lucy sobbed even harder, she was doing my heading already. I can't wait for her to go, I will get all the money early what's in her will.

We got to the hospital, it was very busy. People using pay phones to call family or friends. People smoking and chilling out. We noticed the woman who took Sam in the ambulance waiting by the door. She noticed us, and asked us to follow her. We sat down and she was talking, that's when she told us some bad news.

"I'm sorry to tell you this. Sam passed away ten Minutes ago. I'm so sorry for your loss."


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm very sorry guys for the long wait. I have been dating someone who I have known for nine years, and I'm so happy that it is someone who I used to be good friends with. Also, I have been doing alot of catching up on you're fanfic. So here's the next chapter. I'm thinking on doing a sequel, tell me what you think :)**

* * *

 **Lucy's Pov**

Every mothers worst nightmare has come true, a child who you raised in this world has been stolen from you. My youngest son Sam, gone, taken by the ones who have hurt him, what had he done wrong to loose a short life in a short space of time.

Worst of all, I wasn't there to say my last good bye, to hold his hand threw out the pain that he was in. I wasn't there to tell a little white lie, to tell Sam he is going to be okay.

Where was I, I was dating while my family needed me the most. I should of been there, be the mother who sword to God to protcet our children threw life and death. To protect her children at every danger that is lurking in every corner. The ones who hurt my family will pay, I will not be bothered if I get life in prison, I will do what every mother would do, take life as what has been stolen from me, to take like to whom has done damage.

Michael said Nanook attacked Sam, but something was off with him and the girl. Why would Sam's dog attack his owner, something isn't right.

Back at my fathers house, as soon as Max pulled up I knew something was wrong, call it mothers instinked. I knew something was wrong, as I pulled upto the hospital car park. When the doctor said Sam had passed away, my world shut down. I'm a mother, the day I stop been a mother is when I'm with God. Children in my eyes, should out live their parents, not to be taken away from their parents.

I looked at the doctor in shock, she had a sypathy look on her face. I could tell she hated this part of the job, and loving the part of saving lives.

"Can I see him." I asked the doctor.

The doctor gave me a nod and a small smile. My voice sounded like I was looking it, it was dry and shaky. My whole body was shaking and everything just felt so numb, I couldn't feel anything only pain. Me and Michael followed the doctor down the long plain white corridoor, there was no sound, and the place was empty. Only noise to my ears was every step I took my feet echoing at every step. It was like been in your own little horror movie, but based on a true story.

Horror movie's was not my thing. It was Ellie and Ruby thing to do on a week ends. We used to sit around the television with blankets and sleeping bags, with popcorn in hand. Sam used to press his body to me, and hide his face with the blanket, watching Bride Of Frankenstine. Sam got so scared he hid under the covers in his room at night, and tell me to shut the closet door so they won't get him. Only way to get Sam to sleep, was to leave the landing light on.

We stood outside a white door, and I looked at the doctor. She was talking, but there was no sound coming out of her mouth.

I looked at my eldest son, he was just stairing at the door with no emotion on his face. His eyes were not a warm welcoming brown, they were cold, and darkness to his eyes. Michael was not my little boy anymore, he was more like his father that what was scaring me. He start with the shouts and then come's the beatings. I wish I was strong enough to stand up to Michael, but I was scared the kids would get hurt. I had noticed the fear in Sam and Ellie's eyes, but I kept it quite. I didn't want Michael to snap.

The doctor nodded towards the door. I took a deep breath and opened it slowly. I peaked my head around the corner, and saw a blanket covering my little boy. But something wasn't right. There was hospital equipment lying on the floor, and holes in the walls. I looked at the doctor and she looked confused as I was. I wanted Michael to comfort me, but he wouldn't come inside. The doctor said she be back with some staff and to clean up the mess.

I took another deep breath, I walked slowly towards the bed. My legs were like jelly, and the cold from the open window did me no good. I stood at the side of the bed and rubbed my hands together to stop them from shaking. My hands reached for the white cover, I paused for a couple of seconds, and then moved the cover.

My little boy was not in bed. There was pillows. Where has my son gone. Who would of stole my little boy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hay guys and dolls. This is my last chapter and I'm doing a sequel :) If you guys know any good ideas please message me or put in the review area, it be a big help. Well I have nearly finished Behind Your Human Eyes, so I am going to update it today.**

 **I like to thank everyone who has took their time reading and commenting on my story, thankyou so much, a big thankyou to LOSTBOYFAN8797, MARKOSGIRL69, FLOWERCHILD23, and so many guest users who has put some amazing comments. So here is the last chapter, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

 **Marko's Pov**

Something was wrong, something was tatally wrong. I could feel the pain in my chest, and the pulling sensation was fading away, it hurt like my heart was getting ripped out. In my body and mind, I started to feel lonely and empty. Something was missing, like a member of the family was gone, but I knew it wasn't a member of the family it was something else.

As I woke up after collapsing at the boardwalk, I described the pain what I was going threw, and David said he has the same feeling when Sophie was hurt. David also told me to not let the pain take over my body, or I go into blood lust mode, Also David said to follow the pain and look for my mate till it's to late. I took my older brothers advise.

I flew out of Max's window, and followed the pain. The pain got more stronger, that I found it difficult to fly across Santa Carla's board walk. The pain got more stronger as I was close to the hospital. I found an open ally-way and landed with a thud on the ground. I holded my self up against the wall for support. My mind was dizzy and my eyes were foggy. I saw a drunk passed out under a bunch of news papers, and fed as fast as I could. I felt a little better but the pain was still their.

As I entered the hospital, it was like the pain was pulling me back to outside, I had to fight the pushing back sensation, and see if my little kitten is okay. Every step I took I found it hard to beath. Every step I took my vision was hard to focus on. The corridoors were empty, only little coughs from sick patients. The smell of body illness made me feel sick, and the smell of someone dieing made me want to leave this building.

I felt a person behind me, it was Paul. The smell of weed invaded my nose, I knew I would have to join my youngest brother into getting high as a kite later on. I looked at Paul, he looked ill. His face looked kind of grey, and his blue eyes looked more dull. I could tell he fed I could smell fresh blood on him, but he looked like shit.

"You look like shit Paul, what are you doing here." I asked.

"I could ask you the same think too. Same I guess, the horriable pain, and we look like zombies." He replied.

"Your mates here too." I asked Paul.

"Yep." Paul replied popping the P.

"Where are the others." I asked.

"David's going to try and wake his mate up to change her, Dwayne has been here I can smell him. But the mind link he has cut off." Paul replied.

We walked side by side in silence. I noticed Paul was not breathing, trying to not gag on the smell of death in this place. Paul had on hand on his chest and he was using his index finger to tap along to his heart beat.

"You okay Paul." I asked.

"My chest." I replied. His throat sounded saw and dry.

"Follow the pain." I informed my brother.

Paul nodded his head and put on a brave smile. I knew what he was going threw, I knew what David felt like when Sophie was hurt.

The pain pulled towards the door. I touched the door, to test my feelings. Flashes of Sam came into my mind. His eyes were filled with fear. He was beaten up badly and blood was covering his body. I saw a womans hand grabbing aload of Sam's hair, she pulled his head back to expose his neck. The woman was a vampire. Then I heard Sam scream in pain, and the pain was horriable, now I know what It feels like draining a human. The bitch fed from my mate, taking him away from me. Who ever this bitch was, she is going to pay.

I opened my eyes and felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was about to open the door when I heard voiced on the other side.

"Call it in, time of death 12:45. Someone should contact his family." The voice said.

The door swung open, and a group of doctors in green cloths and mask came out the room. The wasn't talking about Sam, was they? My mate couldn't be dead. I watched them walk down the corridoor in silence.

"I wait outside for his family. Will someone ring them." A woman spoke.

I chewed on my thumb nail, stairing at the door. I took a deep breath and walked inside. Paul was by my side in minuets.

"You okay bud." Paul asked me.

I staired at the white sheet what was covering a body. The emptyness got more stronger, my vampire side was fighting to get out, I was so very close to blood thirst. I walked over to the bed and pulled the white sheet away from the body. Laying on the bed was my little kitten Sam. My Sam has been took away from me. This is what it is like looking a mate to a vampire. I heard other vampires around the world talking about their mate been killed, hours after we hear the vampire has took his own life, or gave him self to hunters. I thought it was aload of rubbish, now I know the feeling. I welcomed death, I didn't want this vampire life anymore, I wanted to be with my mate.

I staired at his body, Sam's skin turning a shade of blue, that his blood circulation has stopped. All I could do is scream in pain, I ran to a wall and punched it repeatedly till my knuckles bled, I continued to punch the wall till I heard my own bones crack and watch my bones put them back together like a jig-saw puzzel. I could feel my self change into the vampire I am, I wasn't bothered if I exposed my self to humans. I will kill everyone of them who got in my way.

I started smashing up hospital equipment. I cut my hands with a scalpal, and slid the scalpal over my wrist over and over again, only to watch my self heal. I went to place the scalpal into my chest, but Pauln stopped me. I hammered my fist into his chest, like a woman would do in horror movies. I hit harder for Paul to let me go, but me hugged me so tight. I gave in, gripping has coat from behind, and sobbing in the crook of his neck.

"Why Sam. What did he do wrong." I sobbed.

"Shhhh, I dunno bud. Ellie and her sister are upstairs. They are badly hurt. By the looks of it someone has it in for us, and our mates." Paul whispered whilse stroking my hair.

"Paul I don't want to live." I sobbed.

Paul pushed me back and olded side of my face with both hands, making me look at him in the eyes. He too had been crying.

"Don't fucking say that dude. You know what happens if a pack member dies, we become targets for other vampires. What I'm I going to do if you go huh, I won't have a very close brother. We made a promiss we stick together, now we can't brake that promiss. We've come to far. I have an idea, but I am not sure if it will work." Paul said.

"What." I said.

"We will turn him." Paul suggested.

"He is dead Paul. We can't turn the dead, what is already dead. You know that." I replied.

"We don't know till we try." Paul replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Hay guys and dolls. Sorry I have took so long to update. So, I have finished the sequel to Harden My Heart, but I don't know what to call it. So if you lovely people out there would help I be so great full. I will finish Abomination of first then the second part for harden my heart.


End file.
